A vortex optical element can be used to generate an optical vortex and to allow an imaging system to capture an image of a relatively dim object or light source that is near a much brighter object or light source. For example, the vortex optical element can spiral or twist incoming light in a manner that generates a null reading of an intensity of the incoming light from the brighter object or light source. To illustrate, fixed optics (e.g., non-reconfigurable lens or filters) can be used in telescopes to image relatively dim objects (e.g., planets) near brighter objects (e.g., distant stars) by generating an optical vortex. The fixed optics are designed to modify incoming light from the brighter object having a particular wavelength. The fixed optics cannot be reconfigured for use with incoming light from another bright object that has a different wavelength.